


Surprise?

by PenofaPolski



Series: Superparents in Paris [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is ecstatic, Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, Mari is worried, Pregnancy AU!, Romance, University age, adrienette - Freeform, i guess, post-reveal, these dorks are too cute to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6921136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenofaPolski/pseuds/PenofaPolski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is pregnant.</p>
<p>Adrien is oblivious.</p>
<p>How is she going to tell him, especially when he unintentionally ruins all of the plans she had made to tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

A soft beam of sunlight streamed through the crack in the heavy curtains, spilling across the two figures lying on the bed. It illuminated the delicate features of the young woman, though the young man’s face was hidden in her back. The warmth on her face caused her to stir, stretching and wiggling, only to discover she was not alone in the bed this morning. An arm around her waist and legs tangled with hers kept her firmly in place. With an exasperated smile and a faint blush on her cheeks, she gently rubbed his arm.

“Adrien, I thought you had work today.” Her quiet words caused him to stir, peppering kisses against her neck and shoulders after he was sufficiently awake. “Chaton, stop that,” she giggled, squirming.

“I’d rather not, Bugaboo,” he mumbled sleepily, his voice husky, sending fire to her cheeks. “Technically, I do, but we haven’t seen much of each other lately. I wanted to spend some time with you.” He pressed another kiss to the curve of her neck, and she melted in his arms with a sigh.

“Chaton, your father won’t be happy.”

“I could care less, honestly. He has no more say over what I choose to do with my life, and if that means I get to follow you on your journey to becoming a renowned fashion designer, I’ll do it.” He squeezed her waist lightly. “Besides, it’s not fair that I have to make all the money while you go off to university.” She knew he was pouting without even seeing his face, which prompted her to roll over and initiate a staring contest with him, an eyebrow raised.

“You are more than welcome to go to school, too. I’m sure my parents would be willing to hire you to work at the bakery, too.” Her arms slid up around his neck, fingers twisting through his messy hair.

“I know, but it wouldn’t be enough for me to spoil you.” He breathed out an aggravated sigh and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Adrien, really, you don’t have to--,”

“Mari, Bugaboo, I _want_ to.” He chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to the tip of her pert nose, which caused her to wrinkle it in reflex. “You’re my favorite fiancée I’ve ever had!”

“I’m your only fiancée,” she reminded him dryly.

“So? You can still be my favorite!”

“Adrien, honestly.”

“ _Meow-_ ch! Someone’s a bit grumpy this morning.” He pulled away slightly to examine her face. She let out a deep sigh. “What’s wrong, Bugaboo?”

“Nothing.”

“Mari.”

“Adrien.”

“You’ve got to be _kitten_ me.”

“Adrien Agreste, don’t you dare--,”

“Then tell me what’s wrong, or I will continue with these cat puns _fur_ real.”

“Adrien,” she whined, burying her face in his chest to hide the rising crimson tide on her cheeks, cursing his ability to still make her blush.

“Cat got your tongue?” He couldn’t resist, adding a cheeky grin, which only caused her to groan. “Seriously, Mari, please tell me. I want to help you.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she mumbled. “I’ll be fine…” As if to contradict her, her stomach churned, as it had every morning this week, and she paled. Adrien wasn’t supposed to find out yet. She bolted to the bathroom, just in time to retch into the toilet. He wasn’t far behind, clipping her hair back and going to retrieve a glass of water.

“Alright, Mari, what’s up?” He sat beside her, cradling the glass of water in his hands. “You’re never sick.” He watched her patiently, waiting for her to finish throwing up.

“I’m not sick,” she wiped her mouth and took the water, swishing a mouthful and spitting it out before flushing the toilet and sipping at the water, grimacing. “Ugh, this tastes gross.”

“Just brush your teeth. You’ll be fine.” He stood to get her toothbrush, humming softly and rolling his shoulders slightly.

“Kitty, this is _not_ the time to be showing off. You’ve already got me.” She rolled her eyes.

“But I can still show off, no?” He winked and handed her toothbrush and toothpaste over. “Clean out your mouth and _then_ we can talk.” Marinette rolled her eyes again but began to brush her teeth, feeling better once she was done.

“Come on,” she said softly, taking his wrist and tugging him back into their bedroom. Adrien followed, still worried about her. It was a rare day that Marinette got sick. He wanted to know why she wasn’t freaking out like she normally did. Regardless of whether she had the day off or not, she panicked about not being able to get anything done when she was sick.

“Alright, Mari, what’s going on? You’re sick, but you’re not acting like you normally do.” He sat on the bed and made to pull her into his lap, but she stood firm, gaze fixed on the ground. She was…nervous? This only confused him more. “Mari?”

“I…really didn’t want you to find out, yet,” she shuffled on her feet uncomfortably. If Adrien were an _actual_ cat, his hackles would’ve raised.

“Did someone hurt you?” he growled. “Because, I swear to God, if someone did—.”

“Adrien, no,” she let out a soft giggle, looking more at ease. Now he was _extremely_ confused.

“No?” He blinked. “Then what is it?”

“Kitty, you’re too nosy for your own good.” She patted his head gently. “Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“But satisfaction brought it back,” he purred, closing his eyes. “Don’t try to distract me, Bugaboo. Just tell me.” He paused for a moment. “I won’t be mad, I promise,” he added quietly, grinning and reopening his eyes. He could just _see_ her resistance waning.

“But… I had this all planned and everything…” she whined softly. “You’re ruining my plan.”

“Welcome to being with the black cat, Mari,” he chuckled. “Now, what is it?” His hand came up to gently cup her cheek, and she leaned into it, as if drawing strength from it.

“I’m…” she mumbled, and he frowned. Even with his heightened hearing, he had no clue what she had said.

“Mari,” he said gently, “don’t be nervous. It’s just me.” He smiled reassuringly. “I love you no matter what.”

“I-I know.” She let out a breath. “Adrien, I’m…p…pregnant!” The last word was said so quickly he almost missed it. Key word being almost.

“You…” He blinked rapidly, trying to get the words to click in his mind. “You’re… Oh. _Oh_.”

“Surprise?” she smiled weakly, hugging her stomach unconsciously. For a moment, he was stunned. Out of everything he had imagined, _that_ wasn’t one of them. Her expression fell. Apparently he was taking too long to react. “Adrien…”

“Mari,” a laugh tore from his throat and he bundled her into his lap, hugging her tightly. She let out a squeak in surprise. “Marinette, that is _the_ best news you could’ve given me.”

“You’re not upset?” She seemed almost surprised by that fact.

“Why would I be upset? This is amazing! I’m going to be a dad!” he crowed loudly before ducking his head to kiss her. When he pulled away, he couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “We’re going to be _parents_ , Mari!”

“You really don’t mind?” She looked incredulous.

“Mari, this is an extra reason to spoil you. _Of course_ I don’t mind.” He buried his face in her hair. “Don’t ever doubt that, okay? Everything you do and say is important to me.”

“Okay,” she said softly, finally relaxing in his arms. “Wow, I feel so much better now. Even though you ruined my plans.”

“How did I do that?” he asked innocently.

“Well…” she traced her fingers over his collarbone. “I had planned to tell you on Saturday, when you were _supposed_ to have a day off. I was actually going to use it as a party to tell everyone, you know?”

“So you were going to make me find out with everyone else?” he pulled away to pout at her. “That’s _so_ not cool, Milady.”

“You do realize you’re only really offended when you use my full name in that tone?” she giggled. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I _do_ realize that. That’s to make sure you don’t take my words the wrong way.” He winked and loosened his grip on her. “Now, I’m _definitely_ not regretting taking the day off.”

“Honestly? I’m glad you were nosy. Telling you stuff makes me really nervous.”

“I’m aware,” he chuckled. “I remember a certain bug who visited me in the middle of the night just to tell me who she was, but not after _a lot_ of cute stammering and blushing.” He kissed her cheek, innocently grinning while she flushed.

“Not like you were much better, you dork,” she mumbled. “That was the reddest I’ve ever seen you.”

“I know.” He squeezed her waist gently.

“Hey, Adrien? Do you think you could convince your dad to come on Saturday?” she worried her lower lip. “He needs to be involved in that, you know.”

“I know. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” He kissed her forehead. “Don’t get your hopes up.”

“I know,” she sighed. “Maybe my luck will be enough to override your bad luck,” she teased.

“Maybe,” he shrugged, stomach growling loudly. “But, for now, let’s just worry about breakfast and getting stuff ready for this party.”

“Adrien…?”

“I’m helping you, Bugaboo. No arguing.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I hope you liked it! Some Adrienette fluff in the future for you nerds. 
> 
> If you liked it, leave a comment or a kudos. If there's a grammar or spelling error, let me know!


End file.
